Ça
by Laemia
Summary: Ce n'était pas de l'amour. / Sora/Ventus, Canon


**Hey ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du Fof sur le thème Ça. Et non ça ne parle pas de clowns, promis juré !**

 **Je suis plutôt contente de la façon dont ça a tourné. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais rédiger un SoVen ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce ship, allez savoir pourquoi.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Sora avait renoncé à mettre un mot existant là-dessus, et ne voulait pas en inventer un. Il décida donc d'appeler cette chose _ça_. _Ça_ , c'était ce lien inexplicable qui le liait à Ventus.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais il fallait avouer que ce sentiment ne laissait pas vraiment la place pour chérir qui que ce soit d'autre, à ce point-là. Eusse-t-il eut l'idée de courtiser qui que ce soit, il se sentirait coupable, à la fois pour la personne à qui il n'accorderait pas l'attention nécessaire, et aussi pour Ven, étrangement. Même si ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit. Ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Ils l'avaient senti tout de suite, tous les deux.

C'était au Manoir Oblivion. Une fois Aqua délivrée, la jeune femme avait absolument voulu libérer Ventus de sa triste prison blanche. Evidemment qu'il fallait que Sora l'accompagne.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne s'attendait à... _ça_. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, encore endormi sur son trône immaculé, il sut que son existence allait changer. Comme s'il retrouvait une moitié de lui-même, dont il n'avait pas connaissance avant ce jour. Il s'avança, doucement, solennellement presque.

Sensation indescriptible. Comme de rentrer à la maison, ou de recouvrer la vue après une existence passée dans le noir complet. Découvrir une nouvelle couleur. Redéfinir les lois de l'univers et se rendre compte que ça _collait_.

Instinctivement, il leva une main pour la passer dans les cheveux blonds juste devant lui. Aussitôt qu'il le toucha, Ventus ouvrit les yeux, d'un bleu...

Et sourit. Sora vacilla.

« Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher. »

Ça n'était pas de l'amour, mais depuis ce jour-là, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ça n'était pas de l'amour lorsque la main de l'un trouvait celle de l'autre rien que pour le plaisir de se sentir exister.

Sora était certain que _ça_ n'était pas de l'amour, parce l'amour ne donnait pas une telle impression de ne faire qu'un avec une personne.

Leurs autres amis les taquinaient lorsqu'ils finissaient les phrases l'un de l'autre naturellement, sans même y penser, parfois sans écouter, distraitement. La plupart mettaient cela sur le compte de la liaison de leurs cœurs, celui de Ventus étant resté à l'intérieur de Sora pendant si longtemps. Et ils devaient avoir raison, après tout... Alors, _ça_ n'était pas de l'amour.

 _Ça_ était indescriptible. Et un peu paradoxal.

Au cours de leur aventure, ils parvinrent à sauver Roxas et Xion. A la fin de la guerre des Keyblades, ils récupèrent aussi Vanitas, délivré de l'influence de Xehanort. Tous liés à Sora d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais aucun de ces trois-là ne lui faisait le même effet que Ven, et réciproquement. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment de cet état de fait, mais quelle importance ?

 _Ça_ n'était pas de l'amour, lorsqu'ils conversaient parfois tous seuls, se détachant de la discussion des autres gens autour d'eux sans même s'en apercevoir, absorbés dans leur monde propre.

 _Ça_ n'était pas de l'amour lorsqu'ils partaient en mission séparément et se retrouvaient en train de penser à l'autre et de s'impatienter fortement à l'idée de leurs retrouvailles. Sora ne tenait pas vraiment en place lors de ce genre de moments. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, entraînant pas mal de problèmes qui auraient pu facilement être évités. Mais eh, il n'y pouvait rien si son cœur se trouvait ailleurs.

 _Ça_ n'était toujours pas de l'amour lorsqu'il le trouvait tellement beau. Etrangement, beaucoup plus beau que Roxas, alors qu'ils avaient littéralement le même corps. Ce n'était pas pareil, pour Sora. Il ne parviendrait pas à l'expliquer si on lui posait la question, mais Ventus lui paraissait plus... Enfin, voilà. Il irradiait quelque chose de _différent_.

Ça n'était pas de l'amour s'il ne vivait plus que pour le rire de Ventus.

Ça n'était pas de l'amour, même si Riku et Kairi se plaignaient à moitié qu'il ne passe plus autant de temps avec eux qu'auparavant, rien que tout les trois. Et il se sentait désolé, réellement, et il les aimait à la folie, ces deux-là, mais il n'y pouvait rien...

 _Ça_ n'était pas de l'amour lorsqu'ils avaient renoncé à dormir séparément, parce qu'ils faisaient des insomnies terribles lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls. Sora n'avait jamais eu de mal à s'endormir, auparavant. Et d'ailleurs Ven ouvrait parfois les yeux au milieu de la nuit en sursaut et en larmes. « _J'avais l'impression que je n'allais plus jamais me réveiller._ » Et Sora le consolait toute la nuit et ils partaient regarder les étoiles, puis le lever du soleil, sans dire un mot.

 _Ça_ n'était toujours pas de l'amour lorsqu'ils perdaient malencontreusement leurs vêtements sur la route jusqu'au lit, et que leurs bouches se cherchaient avec quelque chose de désespéré dans l'obscurité. Ni quand ils se murmuraient des absurdités entre deux coups de reins, parce qu'ils avaient tellement besoin l'un de l'autre...

Alors, quand ses amis finirent par lui demander ce qu'il se passait réellement entre lui et Ventus, Sora haussa les épaules.

« C'est _ça_.

-Quoi, ça ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Mh. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. C'est juste _ça_.

-Donc oui ?

-Non, je crois pas !

-Tu crois pas ? Ça veut dire quoi !

-C'est important ? finit par sourire Sora.

-Je... Suppose que non ?

-Eh ben voilà. C'est juste un ça. Moi _ça_ m'va. Ven aussi. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui demander. Il _savait_.

Et ça n'était pas de l'amour, mais _ça_ , c'était presque mieux.


End file.
